In Spirit
by EddieGirl
Summary: Korra has unlocked the Avatar State and has gotten in touch with her spiritual self. But now she has to struggle to get her face, body, and bending back to the real world. How can Mako help save Korra, or does she even need help? For Ashley!
1. Spirits

**For my Friend who is a bigger dork than me. Makorra power!**

**I own nothing related to Legend of Korra. Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**A Different Path**

**..**

…

Mako needed to go after her. Tensin may have said she needed time to adjust to what happened, but he couldn't be patient. She ran off, upset, on Naga. At first, he was going to wait for her to return. He sat on the wooden stairs of the small house. Her father came out and sat by him for a while. The stiff man never looked at Mako. He simply handed the young man a warm cup with a dark liquid inside. Mako gratefully accepted it. He sighed, looking out at the clouds. Bringing the cup to his mouth, he took a long sip. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he shivered. Frozen, he couldn't even move the cup away from himself for a moment.

"Wh-what is this?" He tried to sound polite, but the vile drink felt like it was acidic. His tounge even started to burn.

"Don't know it?" Korra's father laughed aloud. "It's called Summer's Spite, it helps warm the body."

"Oh!" Mako forced himself to swallow it down. "Thank you." He forced a smile. Her Father just laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You're suppose to hold it and intake the aroma, I won't even drink that stuff. Smells like Bison piss to me. You're a brave one, I like you."

He got up, still laughing at the poor boy. As the door clicked shut, Mako let out a heavy sigh. Embarrassed, Mako heated his hands to boil it away. Now that he thought about it, it didn't smell very good at all. Even the cup as he set it down seemed to have a stink to it.

If it wasn't for Korra, he wouldn't even have _his_ bending. He played with a tiny flame for a little while, making it dance from finger to finger. He made it in the shape of her, a small mini Korra, blasting fire from her tiny hands. It made him laugh, but he let it die out. No doubt it was creepy, and if Korra saw what she had lost he would feel worse than Bolin did. She could bend Air. That was something, right? Mako couldn't help but wonder which element she missed most. Maybe water? There was no way to know without asking her, and that was just inconsiderate.

He didn't know how long he waited, but he knew it was getting dark. Which was a little strange, it didn't feel late. Sure the sun was setting but… He could feel the pull of the sun, which meant yes it was still up. So why was the sky dark? Was a storm coming? Korra would be fine then. After all, she was a water…

He needed to go.

Tightening his scarf, he ran out the gate. If a storm WAS coming, then there would be no way for her to find her way back. And without her fire bending, she can't keep warm.

Her words rang in his ears still. "Go away." Well, he can apologize later. After everything they've been through, she shouldn't be too surprised about it.

As he ran, trying to follow Naga's fading tracks, he mentally slapped himself. Confessing his love right after everything that's happened to her? Was he an idiot? Well, if Korra's the avatar who can't bend anymore, she won't be so important in the city. Which means she'd have more time with them, right?

Oh what was he saying!

She was still the Avatar. She was still Korra too. No, again that was wrong. She was Korra, then the Avatar. She was his friend. Or well… more than that. Letting out an angry shout, he blasted a fireball into the sky. Why was it so complicated?

His hands were burning. They were heating both his skin and the air around him. Waves from them distorted the view, if you looked close enough. He willed it down. It was cold and he was upset, but he needed to calm down.

His feet were cold. The snow was melting from each step, but the temperature refroze it as soon as his foot left the ground. Still, he ran as quickly as he could. Naga's trail was almost completely gone, but he traced what he could.

Above him, the sky grew darker. He saw why now. Korra was inside a tornado, hovering like she does with the water. Waves crashed against the cliff, spraying her with the salty air. The earth around her seemed to pulsate. The closer he got, the stronger he could feel her. The wind, the heat, the sea salt, and the shaky earth had all become a part of her.

"Korra!" His voice fell almost silent compared to her power. The wind seemed to mock him, pushing his words back at him. He tried again, louder. "_Korra!"_

Her head turned, and he felt something rise in his throat. Something more bitter than Summer's Spite. Amon made him feel this. Now, Korra was causing it.

It was fear.

Her eyes were white. Those normally blue, enchanting eyes were glowing white. Mako couldn't help being frozen. The air wiped around his face, almost like angry blades missing by a hair. Korra opened her mouth to speak. Behind her lips it was like a pure white void.

"_Mako, companion of Avatar Korra. Do not disturb this process."_ It was her voice, yet not.

"What? Korra! Korra, open your eyes!" He screamed out, but her face and eyes stayed foreign. "Can't you see it? You're bending! Look, just look Korra!" He shot a ball of fire at the tornado, immediately put out by the snow she moved to intercept it. Yes, whatever had a hold of Korra knew what it was doing. But then, why wasn't Korra here?

"_You are interrupting my meal."_ Her emotions remained impassive. He had never felt so cold.

"Your meal? Where is Korra? Who are you?"

Her face grinned. Not that cheeky grin his Korra wore. There was no humor, no bold confidence. There wasn't even any beauty to it. Her expressions were masked by cold, sneering grin.

"_They call me Koh, the Face Stealer."_

…

_.._

_._

_So, finally connected to her spiritual self huh? Korra skimmed a rock across the pond. This place was too quiet, too perfect. The altar like hut she sat at made her feel uneasy. Like she was out of place. This wasn't meant for her, so why was she here? The pond wrapped around the altar, leaving no dry path to trail along. The trees around her bloomed with cherry blossom that slowly fell, making tiny ripples in the pool. Warm colors filled her vision. Pinks and oranges made her inner fire still instead of flare. It was… _

_Boring._

_She finally connects, and now she doesn't know how to go back. Aggravated, she sighed._

_A small burst of fire lit up. _

"_But I…" she gapped. Testing it, she shot fire into the sky. The gentle orange hue of the area lit brilliantly for a moment. Clapping was heard behind her. She turned, staring at a man dressed in red robes on the altar's bench. He looked like he had been around forever. His beard was white and long, and his face was etched with the wrinkles of age._

"_Very good, avatar Korra. But you lack restraint." He stood and bowed. "My name is Roku. I believe you've heard this criticism before, yes?"_

_Korra glared at the ground. "Yes." She hoped she sounded respectful, but honestly, she didn't want to hear of her short comings. Not now._

"_Fire," he went on, "Is destruction. Fire can harm those we want so dearly to protect." He raised a wall of flames before her. An image of Katara at Korra's fire bending test appeared. Katara stood, watching her with a grin. Well, Korra had been doing well. As she blasted the fire from the air, Katara looked sadly at her hands. It was there Roku stopped it. Katara's hands lit as if they were ablaze. Korra started to run to her, but stopped as Roku raised a hand. Katara's face morphed into pain, the old woman bent the snow to cover her hands and calmed the flares. The scars on her hands were old looking, as if the fire had happened years and years ago. Katara smiled at the other Korra as she danced happily, praising the young woman like she had the first time. The flames died out again._

_Roku smiled sadly._

"_Aang burned her," he explained. "He was only a boy. His impatience and attitude made him rush, thus the price was this guilt."_

"_Katara doesn't have any scars!"_

"_Oh but she does." He pointed to his head, tapping his temple. "The pain may be gone, but fire burns more than skin. Learn this, and fire will aid you. As it has before." The old man faded away and Korra blew a strand of hair from her face. She already mastered fire. This was no challenge._

_She turned to see Mako standing in the pool. He was yelling something at her, something she couldn't hear. He pointed furiously at her, willing her to turn._

_Behind her was Amon._

_No, not Amon. But three people who looked like him. The masks on their faces chilled her. Was this like the test before? She was a master! She can handle three spirit Amons. Korra punched her hands together, popping her knuckles._

"_Alright, let's do this."_

_Korra blasted a hose of fire at the Amon to the far right. As usual, he twisted off to a side and avoided it. She tried again, but the fire was bigger than she expected. The tree branches above them caught a few embers. She'd deal with that later. Amon was a bigger threat._

"_Don't act so high and mighty. You've done nothing to deserve this." Lyn? That was the chief! She was about to speak but the chief came rushing at her. Korra dodged, narrowly missing a headshot. "I know who you are, and while your fancy title impresses some, it doesn't me." Korra danced away from a flurry of kicks. Was she suppose to burn Lyn? No, she was a friend! Annoying but still a friend! Korra could only stumble backwards, splashing the shallow water. She tried to bend it to freeze Lyn, but the water wouldn't heed her. She tried for air, but it seemed to ignore her. Why? She still had air!_

_Not now, it seemed to whisper._

_Great, all she could do was run._

"_Chief, we're friends!" she tried. Lyn stopped and reached for the mask, taking it off slowly. The way she stood, it was easy to see she couldn't hear Korra. The mask of Amon seemed to pull away as if it had been attached. Once it was in her hand, she looked up to see Korra. Her old eyes held hers in a gaze full of so much hate._

"_That is ancient history. Because of you I lost my metal benders. I lost MY bending. I lost everything. You are no friend of mine, _Avatar _Korra!" Her words stung. They were true, if Korra hadn't come here none of Amon would have happened. It was her fault. She stopped running back. She waited for Lyn to deal her blow._

_Behind her, the sound of tearing cloth was heard._

_She glanced at Mako. He was ripping into his Father's scarf into tiny shreds. Each piece he tore off and discarded, like he was feeding the coy around him. No, Mako would never do that. That was all that was left of his family. Her Mako wouldn't ruin that. So Mako must not be real. That wasn't the real Mako! He looked at her, flashing thumbs up. If he wasn't Mako, then…_

_This wasn't Chief Bei Fong. Lyn would never push blame on people. Lyn didn't blame Korra for her bending or for the lost metal benders. _

_Korra arched back, watching as the woman's hand almost grazed her nose. She shot a fist of fire at her, dissolving her instantly. She faded like a mirage. The fire seemed to cheer. Yes, it wanted to burn. It wanted to fight. She looked at the other two Amons, ready to take them on. But they took off in different directions, leaving only Roku and she in the Altar. Even Mako had disappeared._

"_How did that teach restraint?" She demanded, storming up to the old Avatar. Roku looked at her sadly, pointing above them. The blooming cherry blossoms were black. The fire had obviously been put out, but these trees would never again bloom as beautifully as they had a short while ago. Korra looked around. The fire had spread to all the trees. Where it was once pink it was now black. She had scarred the land with ash._

"_Avatar Roku, I'm so sorry…" She looked back, but he was gone._

_She looked at the trees once more, bowing in a kind of apology. Trees were a cheap price in a fight but… it was something that could have been avoided. It could have been, but wasn't. Fire was in her blood again. A breeze caressed her cheek. Air was with her too. She shifted her feet, but the earth seemed to not notice her. She looked out at the water, but it too didn't seem to care she was there. Well, she could get them back. She had her fire didn't she?_

"_Help me!" A woman screamed. _

_Her surroundings shifted. Where the altar was stood a large, formidable forest. The cherry trees were gone. The pool had become grass. The screams were louder. Korra ran off to help whoever was in such need. The twigs under her heavy boots snapped and crunched. The wind tried to gently push her back, but she fought through it. It whipped and stung her face but still she pressed on. It seemed the deeper she went into the woods the darker it became. Eventually the trees provided too much resistance for the wind to weave through, so it became a gentle breeze once more. Korra smirked, knowing she beat it. But the screams were gone. Everything but the trees and grass were gone._

"_Oh please, won't you help me?" A woman's voice pleaded. Korra looked, but she couldn't see the actual woman. Just what seemed like miles and miles of trees and darkness._

"_What's wrong? Where are you? Who are you?" She called back. The woman's voice laughed. A shrill, evil sound that made her inner fire wince and the air shudder._

"_Oh, I'm so hungry," she tried to sound desperate, but Korra could tell this was no woman in need. The wind had tried to warn her, but she hadn't heeded it. "Please, come to me."_

"_Who are you?" she demanded, as if a name would give her any power._

"_I," the voice became a mix of feminine and masculine. "Am the one they call Koh." Now it was definitely masculine. It sounded smug and amused, both tones Korra cannot stand._

"_What do you want Kohn?"_

_A centipede like creature crawled from the trees. Its body so long, it wove around the trunks. It looked like a monster. It weaved in and out of view, but Korra was now on guard. She was just waiting for it to come close enough to see Kohn's face. Maybe this was another test?_

_Fire encased her protectively. Hide, it seemed to say. Even the air worked to keep her cool but keep her vision blurry. She dispelled them, cutting them in half to part. The path she made was immediately taken by the wormy spirit. His face, she could see, was a pale white. It smiled with glee as its legs wrapped on Korra's head._

_She screamed._

_And then she was blind._

…

_.._

_._

**Ok my friend, I hope I made Chapter one enough for you! **

**~Eddie**


	2. Lost

I don't own, enjoy.

…

..

.

..

…

Mako got to his feet again, knowing full well he would be knocked down again. But the spirit with Korra's face was either blank or sneering. Yet Mako couldn't just stop. Koy or Koh or whatever his name was had Korra in there somewhere. When her arm raised again though, he saw something else. Something that was different. Her eyes faded to her normal blue for a moment, but right when he opened his mouth to call her name she was gone.

"Korra!" He tried anyway. But Kon gave an agitated frown.

"_Fire has left me." _Korra's wrist snapped back and forth, but no spark came. Her fingers snapped, but not so much as a spark answered her. Kon sighed. "_No matter," _he smiled and touched Korra's face. "_She is still mine." _He flung her arms out, making the ground under Mako sink. He quickly set the snow on fire, melting it. The water steamed and sizzled on the bare frozen ground, but it helped keep him up. Then the floor shook, as if it was groaning. He turned.

"Bolin!" He's never been happier to see the big lug. Bolin was pushing his arms down, sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

"Bro, what'd you say to her? She is **actually **trying to kill you!" Bolin stomped his foot trying hard to make the ground even. It listened to him, but it somehow seemed to tell him if he let up Mako would go flying.

"Bolin, it isn't her! Well I mean it is her but it isn't!" Mako shot fire at Kon, but he took a deep breath and blew it away. The roar of wind made it a struggle to communicate.

"**What?**" He called back. The earth shifted up, but Bolin shoved it back. Pabu ran down his torso. "P-P-PABU not now!" He laughed. Pabu ran down his leg and ran toward Korra. He made a small noise at her, but Kon just backhanded the air in front of him. Pabu went flying back to Bolin. His jaw dropped. "Bro what the heck happened to her? What's with the freaky eyes?"

"Something is inside her!" Mako called back. "Pabu!" The fire ferret perked his ears up at the sound of his name. "Run back and get help! Naga you go too!" The ferret rushed on top of the polar bear dog. After a loud bark, they ran back to the hut.

"Kon! Give her back, you don't need her!"

This made the whirlwind stop. The snow wrapped around her, moving her to Mako's face. Her eyes were so bright he struggled to look. The grin on her face was inhumane. He felt his whole body go cold, as if the blood itself was frozen. The only other time he had felt that was during…

Blood bending.

"_Oh, I don't need her? Then what do I need, Companion of Avatar Korra? She has unlimited power. A young, strong body. What would you give me greater than the Avatar?"_ Her echoing voice made Bolin shudder.

"Bro…is she on her um…" He scratched his head, blushing. Korra's face turned to him and he stared into her glowing eyes. "Uh… No offence Korra, but you look possessed."

"_Smart boy,"_ her face reminded Mako of a snake. What could he do? Bolin cried out, crumpling to the ground. "_Her memories show you, yes. But it looks like she never loved you." _Korra's body moved slowly to him, the show trailing behind her like a snake. Mako tried to move, but his knees buckled and forced him down. He tried to raise his head, but Korra's hand shoved the air, almost shoving his head completely down. It was all he could do to keep his forehead off the newly melted snow.

Bolin felt sweat drip down his neck. He wished he could feel his heart beating rapidly, but he only felt the steady pulse. Just barely strong enough to keep him alive. He saw Mako being forced down and glanced at the sky. Yes, night was falling. And it was a damned full moon. Korra stood above him, not even lowering herself to meet his eyes. She stared down at him, a conceded smirk on her face.

"_How does it feel? How much does it hurt to see the woman you love honestly not care about you, but will happily take your brother?" _Bolin made grumbling sounds. His jaw was locked. She moved her fingers like she was unzipping his mouth. He gasped for air. "_How does it feel to be unloved?"_

"I wouldn't know," he gave his cheeky smile. "You kissed me like you loved me."

"_There was no passion in it. She thought of Mako when her lips touched yours."_

Bolin laughed, spit getting on Korra's leg. She glared at him.

"Korra never kissed me!" He laughed. Her face flickered in confusion before morphing into rage. She kneed him, knocking him down before tighten her hold on him. His eyes bugged out, his lips turning a colorless pale. Mako looked helplessly from the corner of his eye. With Kon's anger directed at Bolin, he could move his hand a little. Just like with Amon. He felt the fire pressing inside his fingertips. Felt it want to spark and shoot like lightning. But if he hit her with that, would the Korra inside be okay? But if he didn't, Bolin would…

…

..

.

..

…

_Darkness. That's all she saw. She opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't feel it. Her hands reached to her face, desperately trying to feel what she knew wasn't there. She felt only a cool flat surface. There was no nose, no eyes. She couldn't feel her lips. She couldn't feel anything! _

_Panic set in. She blasted fire everywhere, hoping to kill that centipede thing Maybe if she did she'd get her face back. Maybe. Yes, that made sense. She needed to kill that thing. She shot fire out, wanting to scream. But something else took her attention._

"_Flailing around like an idiot won't help you." That voice. She knew it. That was a voice was in her visions from Aang. "Well, it isn't so bad not seeing, but I can't imagine not being able to talk." That wasn't a former avatar. How could she get here? It wasn't possible. _

_The air gently pushed her around. The voice got stronger when she followed the wind._

"_Good, you're learning how to talk to the elements again. But air is a new one, right? I can't believe you're actually listening to it already." That laugh. Yes, she knew it. That voice was the first Metal Bender. _

_This was Toph, Aang's friend._

_She flailed her arms around, wishing so badly to tell her so many things and ask so many questions. But she couldn't even feel the vibration her voice against the skin where her mouth should be. She couldn't even make a noise._

"_Yeah I get it. I heard an earful from Aang. Glad to see you don't talk as much." It sounded like her voice was traveling around her. Korra stood still. Yes, Toph was moving. But it was in circles around her, not away. It was like she was sizing her up. "Let me see what you got."_

_Without warning Korra was shoved backwards. Her feet caught on tree roots and rocks, making her trip. She tried to get up, but it felt like a rock smashed into her chest. Scratch that, a rock __**DID**__ smash into her chest, knocking the wind out of her._

"_Get up! So what if you can't see?" Korra could feel the earth move under her hands. She willed it to stay but it laughed at her as it threw her back. It was like when she made a water bed as a child, bouncing up and sinking down before being flung back up again. It had been fun._

_Earth jumping was __**not **__fun.___

"_I saw the fight you had with the look alike. Can't say it was boring watching my daughter jerk you around. Is it easy to be talked down to? Or is it easy being taken care of?" Korra willed the air to catch her so she didn't fall into another earth wave. Her feet gently touched the ground. As soon as she did, her feet were encased in the rock. She tried to steady herself but fell to her knees instead. Her legs completely sunk into the ground as if it were mud._

"_You can't see me. You can't even back talk me. What kind of Avatar are you then?" Korra felt Toph touch her face. "You know, I can know what you feel. How you move, if you're lying. I found a way to bend metal and pass the knowledge down. But I can't see. I was taken care of for the most of my childhood, until I met the avatar. But I am not weak from it. I found a way to fight." Korra felt her hand slip away. "You can hear and feel. That's all Earth needs from you. So get up."_

_She tried to get on her feet, but the blind mentor must mean she had to dig herself out. She pleaded with air to help her, but it told her there wasn't much it could do. Fire begged to be set free, but that would burn the rock into her skin. So she tried asking the earth to let her go._

_It remained silent._

"_Come on Ditz, I don't have all day. I will leave you here with the masked guy."_

_Another Amon? That's right, there were three earlier. She only fought the chief. Who were the other two? Again she tried to coax the earth when she realized something. Earth was strong. It was stubborn and powerful. It won't help her without reason._

_Movement, she thought at it. It didn't react. The rocks were fine where they were, why would they move? You can feel wind around you, she tried. Again, no reaction. It didn't like air. You can show everything how wonderful it is to be silent and sturdy._

_That made the ground shift. Yes, stroking its ego was beneficial._

_Feel her feet move against you, Korra thought. Aren't they cold? Let me go, and I can show you what you can do about it. But I need your wisdom and sight._

_The ground spiraled away from her, completely releasing her. She shot her fist up and rocks intertwined themselves along Toph's legs. Quickly, she slammed her leg down, knocking the girl down with it and saying a silent thank you. Toph laughed. _

"_I'm impressed. That was faster than Twinkle Toes. Remember," the ground told her where there was presser, there was no more. Toph was leaving already. "My element demands respect. I can't give you your face, but I can help."_

"_How?" Korra asked. "Wait don't leave yet!"_

_She immediately felt for her mouth. It wasn't there! How could she speak then? Was it thought?_

_**Danger**__._

_Korra swiped her foot along the ground behind her. A cone of Earth shot out catching some metallic objects. No, that was wrong. The texture wasn't metal. It was sharp, but not metallic. After a moment, Korra had to raise a wall behind her. More sharp spike embedded themselves in her stone. She felt a drip hit the ground through the soles of her boots. She was right, it wasn't metal._

_It was ice._

"_Come at me then, coward!"_

"_Says the mighty uh-vatar." The voice was male, which was pretty much all she knew. A male water bender. If she could get him to say more…she only knew two other water benders. Tarlock and Tahno. An idea came to mind._

"_You wanna go toe to toe with me then?" She snarled at him, hoping he'd take the bait. It worked._

"_Go for it."_


End file.
